


Never Let Me Go

by Nextredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Expulsion, High School Sweetheart, M/M, Trans!Keith, end up being supportive boyfriends, high school!au, keith is edgy boi, klance, lance is actual sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nextredpaladin/pseuds/Nextredpaladin
Summary: After Keith was expelled from his old private school, he starts public school and learns a lot more about himself and life outside of the privileged first class. Throughout this transition he becomes a jock and starting a rivalry, Keith finds out that love can surprise him in the most pleasant ways.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story that I did for the Klance Reverse Bang!

Apparently, it’s bad to burn down the gymnasium. At least that’s what I have learned at this point in my life. It’s not like I meant to do any real damage, it just kind of happened. Some kid in the boy’s locker room was being transphobic and I just wanted to scare them a little, but a little turned into a lot when I fumbled and accidentally dropped my lighter… but we don’t talk about that part. 

 

The bottom line is that I messed up and got kicked out of my old school and now I’m here. 

 

In a public school. 

 

Disgusting. 

 

The whole reason I went to private school was to impress my brother and make him proud of me. He went to the school as well some years before and he graduated top of his class. Let me tell you, one of the most annoying things is being compared to your superstar brother every day of your life. 

 

Private school life is mostly good, you’re considered to be the smartest and brightest of the bunch in order to get into Altea Prep. I didn’t really have friends there, sure there were people that I hung out with, but no one ever came over to my house. Private school was also bad, some of these people- most of these people are in a sort of 1950’s mindset and as soon as they find out I’m transgender they are automatically thrown off. There were also way too many white kids in that school. 

 

The transfer to Altea Hill High School was easy, it took all of 10 literal minutes. Altea Prep laid at the base of the hill at the edge of the city and Altea Hill High School was at the top of the hill. Another fun fact, the headmasters of them are sisters, so there’s that too. 

 

This school was dirty though and there are so many people. Too many people. The hallways were crowded and there were so many people standing in the middle of the hallway, which was unnecessary, to say the least. On top of that, the smell was terrible, it smelled dirty. They are even allowed to wear actual clothes! Which is good, I'll never turn down some self-expression, but I didn't fit in with my old uniform on. No one ever told me that they were allowed to wear regular clothes, so on the first day, I was very… underprepared. 

 

I looked at the schedule in my hand and groaned, of course, I would have Calculus first. It wasn't that I was bad at math, I just hated it with every fiber of my being. I groaned and shuffled my papers so the map of the school was on top, a little 1 inside a box labeled 'ROOM 253'. 

 

I began my journey up to the second floor, around me some kids backed away while some whispered and glared at me. I think the most amusing reaction that I had gotten was the fact that someone actually clapped and said 'Way to go!' in a non-sarcastic way. I entered the classroom and sat down in a seat towards the back. Some of the kids shot me disgusted looks while some shot sympathetic smiles.

 

I put my head down and zoned out until the bell rang for school to start. During the announcements, some kid loudly made their way into the room and clambered down next to me and sighed deeply. I laughed from under my breath and shook my head where I was met with a smiley and quite a pretty face. 

 

He had medium length brown hair and more of a deeper skin tone. He wore a smile proudly on his face along with crop top and some semi-short shorts. They weren't short enough to be inappropriate, but definitely not long enough to earn him respect in Altea Prep.

 

But he wasn't in Altea Prep, none of them were and it was going to take a lot to remember that. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him more closely, taking note some of the freckles that sprinkled his face and the fact that his lips were glossy. I smiled softly at him and laughed, which unfortunately caught his attention. 

 

"Excuse me?" he questioned, whipping his head over to face me. I turned away from his quickly and groaned. 

 

"Nothing, sorry," I mumbled out, looking down towards my desk, mentally preparing myself for the long day and year ahead of me.

 

* * *

 

"How was your first day at your new high school, dear?" my mom yelled through the house as I walked in the door. 

 

"It was fine, ma!" I yelled back at her. I could hear her sighing in the kitchen, she came out to greet me and smiled more fondly.

 

"Honey, how was your day really?" she questioned me, bringing a ladle down in front of my face and swinging it a bit. 

 

"It was okay," I sighed, laughing a bit "It was just hard I guess, I'm not used to school being so free and unstructured. They also luckily had football tryouts after school today, so I tried out for that too, it was fun." I smiled at her and she nodded, happy with my answer. She trailed back into the kitchen and I ran upstairs to my room. 

 

As soon as I got into my room I took my shirt off and shuffled out of my binder, making sure to look in the mirror to see if there were any new marks on it. 

 

Binding wasn't as pretty as I had imagined, believe me, I thought you put this thing on your chest and your DD cups shrink into nothing, but that wasn't the case. It made them more into very large pecs, which isn't bad because most people think I just take after my brother in that aspect. But also, no one really talked about the tightness in your chest if you ran, or if you wore it too long for a couple days and how your ribs would ache in dissatisfaction, or how because of how much sweat you build up there are 100 more pimples and the occasional rug burn like scratches on your sides. 

 

It wasn't all terrible though. It helped with the dysphoria a lot, especially when it becomes dance season or award season and anyone and everyone always has to, of course, use a deadname. It hasn't ever been terrible for me, mostly because I wasn't out for a long time and once I did come out my brother scared half the people who were bullying me into a sort of scare about messing with me. Of course, that was at Altea Prep, there was no real telling how people at Altea Hill would act. Just because the first day worked smoothly doesn't mean that all the other days are. 

 

At least at this new school, no one really knows who I am beside Keith. Which is right, I am Keith Shirogane, a 17-year-old boy. That was all anyone needed to know. Hopefully, anyone that did know me when I was younger either doesn't recognize me or doesn't have the audacity to say something about it. 

 

Altea Hill seemed like a good school though, although that is coming from the guy who burned down his old schools' gym, so I guess that is debatable, but I'd like to think that everything is just dandy. The guy that I met in the first period (His name is Lance) is actually in all of my other classes and is on the cheer team. His best friend Hunk is the captain of the football team, which doesn't surprise me because Hunk is well... a hunk. It was weird because sometimes out of the corner of my eye I'd see Lance looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. Just because I don't know him doesn't mean that he doesn't know me. 

 

I also met someone named Pidge, who actually looked a lot like my brothers best friend and boyfriend, Matt Holt. Actually, now that I think about it I'm pretty sure Matt mentioned that he had a sibling. 

 

"Keith! It's Wednesday! You know what that means!" my mom yelled upstairs. 

 

"Thanks, mom!" I yelled back down towards her.

 

I went back into my bathroom and opened the cabinet second from the bottom. I brought out the designated trash can, band aid, gauze, the needle, the bottle of testosterone and an alcohol pad. I washed my hands first and dried them before getting to work. First, I opened the alcohol pad and wiped down the counter and then I brought the needle out of its packaging and cleaned that off as well. Then I wiped down the spot on my stomach and the top of the bottle. After that I took the needle and filled it with air, putting it into the bottle of testosterone and turning it upside down, pushing the air into the bottle and then pulling the testosterone into the needle. I put the bottle down and took the needle out of it, placing it gently on the counter and pinching a bit of my stomach so it was poking out. I picked the needle back up with the other hand that wasn't focused on holding my stomach and took a deep breath, plunging the needle into myself and quickly injecting the testosterone. I took the needle and released my stomach, laughing at the fact that it didn't hurt as badly as it usually did, which means that this time I did it exceptionally well. I put the needle into the designated trash can and put the gauze on the little spot on my stomach before placing the band aid over it and finishing cleaning up.

 

* * *

 

Most of the year went by quickly. Football season came and went and I climbing ranks in the team from a water boy to a starting player. It was interesting, to say the least, especially with Lance to the side cheering on the team. Now, please believe me when I say that the rivalry that we have wasn't always meant to be that. I really did try to become friends with him, it was just that everything he said was oh so wrong, but how he said everything was oh so right, you get me? It didn't take him long to figure out that I was transgender either, but he said that it made little difference to him and the only difference that it did make is that he would be more careful when he would playfully swat my chest because he didn't want to cause me any discomfort. 

 

He was so smooth talking and could talk almost anyone into anything and when I say anything I mean anything. He once talked sweet Hunk into skipping class with him. They didn't get caught, thankfully, but Hunk was still shaken up. From what I can tell, Lance is a really sweet person, but he also likes getting what he wants, so when he has to he will use other means of persuasion to get things out of people. He is the assistant captain of the varsity cheer team, his sister, Allura, is the captain. Some screamed favoritism, but anyone who did that was promptly kicked out and replaced. 

 

It took me a while to warm up to Lance's bubbly personality. That was the thing that annoyed me about him the most when I was first getting to know him. He was so outgoing and perfect and I was labeled the edgy emo boy that burnt down his old school for fun. 

 

Just because you burn down a whole gym because of discrimination does not make you edgy or emo. Even if my all black clothes say otherwise, that does not matter because I am not emo and that is the end of that discussion. 

 

Lance was a piece of abstract artwork, anything he could do would surprise you even if you knew what was coming, but it was still exciting and enjoyable. I was more of a grayscale painting, you knew what exactly was there, but even then it couldn't fit all of your needs because it didn't have the right color expression. Lance seemed to like it for a short while until I screwed it up by saying something. I can't remember what exactly. It's all kind of hazy and I'm not very good with words, but let's just say one day I was feeling particularly angsty and when I said 'shut up, you are so annoying' in an aggressive tone I actually meant 'please stop being loud, I'm trying to listen'. Did it come out that way? No, but I sure did. 

 

Ever since then Lance has been trying to one-up me in everything. Every test that we take has become a competition of who could get the better grade, every solo that was auditioned for in choir has become a fight for the death. Hell, the only reason I joined choir was to a) see Lance more and b) get that sweet art credit out of the way because that was one of the only credits that they couldn't transfer between schools. Most of the time Lance won with more of the artsy, creative stuff, but I always won with the academic stuff. 

 

Now, of course, came the worst time of year.

 

Prom season. 

 

Every year back in Altea Prep once prom season came around people acted more like how the public school kids act all of the time. The past two years I hadn't been asked to prom, so I couldn't go, but now since I was a junior it was magically an option. So, the next competition was born. I was going to ask Lance to prom before anyone else could. 

 

It took a lot of planning and a lot of 'off-season meetings between the captain and the team' which was really just Hunk and I meeting at my house every day for the past month in preparation for today, April 18th, the day that I prompose to Lance. 

 

I sat down in my first period class and smiled, seeing a rose on Lance's desk. I pulled out my stuff for the class and promptly began working ahead with some of the material that I already knew. Lance walked into the class and stopped when he saw the rose on his desk, blushing softly and chuckling softly under his breath. 

 

Most of the day went by in a blur. Each period Lance got one more rose than he did the last and each time he'd just smile and laugh and of course blush. On one of the last roses there was a typed note that said 'go to the football field' so you bet $10 that as soon as the final bell rang I picked up my stuff and booked it towards the field, slipping right ahead of Lance so he wouldn't really know that it was me. 

 

I waited in the middle of the field, panting for a minute before I saw Hunk pulling Lance toward me with Lance's eyes covered. I laughed softly and watched them get closer and closer until they were finally here. 

 

Hunk uncovered Lance's eyes and he smiled widely, eyes tearing up, but focused contently on me. 

 

"So, Lance..." I started, he laughed a little and nodded, "You know that I am definitely not the type of person to be doing this, but I decided that I should be the one to both win and put an end to our rivalry. So, ha, I won, but more importantly, you also won. Well, you won my heart, which isn't really that good, but I guess that's more up to you and how you want to take it," I laughed shakily and took a breath before continuing "I really, really like you Lance and you mean the world to me, so I was hoping that maybe you'd like to go to prom with me?" he nodded and laughed more, wiping away tears from his eyes. 

 

"Of course, Keith!" he smiled and hugged me, sniffling a little and wiping some of his tears into my shirt. I stood there holding him for a while, happy that I got the guy and was able to prompose to him before anyone else. 

 

* * *

 

I fixed the collar on my suit and chuckled nervously, I looked good, to say the least. I had gotten a haircut a few days back so now my hair looked more tamed and less like an 'edgy mess' as Lance had called it, but then again he also called it his edgy mess, so I guess it was okay. 

 

After finishing some final checks I bid goodbye to my family and made my way into the garage and my car, getting in it and driving to Lance's house. 

 

The one thing that I was not prepared for was how picture happy Lance's family was. I spent at least 20 minutes smiling and taking all different pictures with Lance. Not that I was exactly complaining, I just didn't really expect it.

 

After the picture palooza that happened at Lance's house, we climbed into my car and headed towards the town aquarium. 

 

The aquarium looked gorgeous, there were so many pretty colors decorating the outside of it and it definitely beat the cruise boat that Altea Prep always took out onto the harbor for prom. Inside the aquarium looked the best, there were couples wandering around everywhere looking at all of the fish in their pretty tanks. 

 

Lance was immediately drawn to the lower floors where the sharks were. We ended up staying most of the night down there. Lance would often go off on speeches about each different shark and I would lean up against one of the walls and watch him as he talked with his hands and how every so often he would word vomit in excitement. 

 

"Lance!" I groaned out as he started his fifth tangent on how they should have more sharks because 6 was not enough for him. His head shot up to look at me. He glared at me playfully for a second before continuing on his tangent. I sighed and got up from my spot on the wall, leaning forward and connecting my lips to his in a soft kiss. 

 

We stayed like that for a moment before we pulled away and headed upstairs to the dance floor where we spent the rest of our night talking and enjoying the company of ourselves and friends. 


End file.
